Many have sought to realize the benefits of movable platform seating, including decreased stiffness and injury. Decades of patents show that inventors have been attempting to design a chair which will bring the healthful benefits of dynamic seating to the public. If market success is the measure, no one has yet succeeded.
In a ‘normal’ seating arrangement the chair is mostly stationary and the body rests upon it. In most movable platform seats, this relationship remains largely the same: though the platform is movable, the relationship between body and chair is still one of a user of infinite variety (in size, strength and desired characteristic of movement), and a standardized chair (with a little adjustability).